Benny O'Donnell
Benny O'Donnell considered himself to be an only child, despite how untrue that could be. He was born the oldest and only son to Doug O'Donnell and Jane O'Donnell with a younger sister to follow a few years later. He tried hard to get along with his parents and sister Karen O'Donnell, though every year grew to be more of a struggle. He was gone too much to please his mother, he didn't do well enough to please his father, and his sister butted heads against him like a ram. Life as he knew it was not the most pleasant, but he had no other options. Friends: The Family He Chose Himself Making friends wasn't the easiest for chubby, ginger-haired Benny O'Donnell. He had an attitude that teachers and parents despised and kids were afraid to mess with. There was no hesitationt to go against what anyone said to him. If he was told to behave and be nice, he would do so...if he found it fitting. The friends he was stuck with through life were the ones that he picked early on. He didn't have too many chances to make friends in life, so he made sure to hold onto those he felt dear to. It wasn't hard for him to do so, luckily. Their interests never strayed, girls never tore them apart (completely), and they were always down for a good beer and a game of football. Benny couldn't remember who his first friend really was. If he asked his mother, he was sure that she would pick one of his cousins. If you asked him, he would pick Randy Floyd. His best buddy "Pink" had been there for him since kindergarten, avoiding any kind of fall out that could have occured. No matter what they went through, they made it through it. Not everything between them made sense, but it all worked out one way or another. They made sure that it did. Friendship was worth even the simplest of things to Benny. True Love? Try Pain in the Ass. Ever since the age of five, Benny O'Donnell had his "number one fan" following him around. Had he known that he would end up marrying Rebecca O'Donnell, he wouldn't have been such an ass. However, as a young boy, marriage and dating wasn't ever on the mind. He didn't want her from the start, but he find himself wanting every bit of her by the end of it. Her love for him seemed to grow with every year. She was always around when she could be, tried to engage herself with his life more than necessary. It was seen as pestering and annoying while they were apart, but was ideal when they got together. He didn't have to worry about her lack of attention towards him. Everything he did was duely noted in her mind, even the slightest of things. : "She was always there, and she was wonderful and perfect and just the move devoted girlfriend in the entire world." You need to watch your mouth. You are going to wear yourself out on the one day I am thinking of givin myself up to you easily." She teased." : - Senior Year: Halloween Party ( Page 1, Entry 2 ) : Year, 1976 Despite her constant devotion to his existence, Benny found that his relationship with Rebecca had many faults. Over the years, he had found her in the bed of too many of his friends. She swore up and down that she was the perfect wife, though he couldn't count the amount of times she cheated on him with one hand. He would have preferred someone who didn't betray him to such an extreme, but he was stuck in love with the girl who could do whatever she liked. While he had her wrapped around his finger the first half of their relationship, the roles switched by the end of it. O'Donnell Category:The O'Donnells (1954) Category:The O'Donnells (1978)